Intermittent catheters are commonly used by those who suffer from various abnormalities of the urinary system, such as urinary incontinence. Such catheters typically include an elongated shaft that is inserted into and through the urethra to access the bladder. With the advent of intermittent catheters, individuals with urinary system abnormalities can self-insert and self-remove intermittent catheters several times a day. Such catheters typically include a shaft made from non-biodegradable polymeric materials, such as non-biodegradable thermoplastics. One drawback associated with such non-biodegradable catheters is that they typically, while intended for disposal, are not eco-friendly in that the non-biodegradable materials of the catheter may take several years to degrade.
Individuals who use intermittent catheters to drain their bladders several times a day often use such catheters at home and in public restrooms. Intermittent catheterization involves inserting the elongated shaft of the catheter through the urethra and into the bladder. Urine is drained from the bladder through the catheter and into a waste receptacle, such as a toilet or collection bag. After the bladder has been drained, the catheter is disposed of in a waste container. Oftentimes, especially in a public restroom, it is difficult to find a suitable waste container to dispose of the catheter, and if the individual has to carry the catheter some distance to a waste container, there may be some risk of leakage or spillage of bodily fluids. Additionally, the individual, especially in a public restroom, may be uncomfortable or embarrassed with carrying a used catheter to the waste container. In such situations, the individual may attempt to dispose of the catheter by flushing it down the toilet. For anatomical reasons, urinary catheters used by males are substantially longer than those used by females. An intermittent urinary catheter for an adult male can be as long as 40 cm. Flushing such catheters down the toilet can cause significant plumbing problems, such as clogging. Because the catheters are non-water disintegratable, flushing male or female urinary catheters down the toilet also raises environmental concerns.
More recently, there has been increasing interest in producing flushable catheters which are made from materials that structurally disintegrate when contacted with water, e.g., materials that are water dissolvable, water degradable and/or undergo hydrolysis in water. Such catheters are intended to be flushed down the toilet after use and dissolve, degrade or otherwise breakdown while passing through the sanitary system. Because flushable catheters are required to substantially maintain structural integrity during use (i.e., during insertion into the urethra, drainage of urine and removal from the urethra), the water disintegratable materials typically chosen are those with a slower degradation or dissolution rate and are such that the catheter does not substantially disintegrate until after being disposed of in the sanitary system for some time. Thus, when a flushable catheter is placed within the toilet for disposal, the structure of the catheter usually is still substantially intact and will remain substantially intact during flushing of the catheter for disposal thereof.
When a catheter is disposed of by flushing down a toilet, the force of the siphon and turbulent water current which occurs during flushing oftentimes does not carry or move the catheter down the toilet and into the pipes of the sewer system and the catheter remains in the toilet bowl after flushing. In such instances, the user may be required to flush the toilet multiple times or just leave the catheter in the toilet, which may be embarrassing, especially when using a public restroom.
The catheter may not flush down the toilet for any number of reasons. For example, if the catheter is too buoyant, it may float to the top of the toilet water which may make it difficult for the flushing water to carry the catheter down the toilet because, for example, the siphon and turbulent water forces may not be strong enough to overcome the buoyant forces. Conversely, if the catheter is not buoyant enough or too dense, the catheter may sink to the bottom of the toilet which also may make it difficult for flushing water to carrier the catheter down the toilet because, for example, the siphon and turbulent forces acting on the catheter may not be strong enough pull or propel the catheter out of the toilet bowl. Additionally, because of the geometry of a typical urinary catheter, the force or energy of the flushing water may not sufficiently impinge on the catheter to propel it down the toilet. This may be especially problematic with the now more common water conserving low flush or low flow toilets.
Thus, while flushable catheters will eventually disintegrate (e.g., dissolve, degrade or hydrolyse) after being placed within a toilet, it may be difficult to physically flush the catheter down the toilet for any number of reasons, which may result in the catheter remaining in the toilet bowl even after multiple flushes and ultimately embarrassment to the catheter user.
The present disclosure provides flushable urinary catheters that are configured to assist in movement of the catheter out of the toilet and through the sanitary system during flushing of the toilet.